Low-Ki
Brandon Silvestry (born September 6, 1979) is an American professional wrestler of Italian and Puerto Rican descent, better known by the ring name Low Ki. He is best known for his work with Impact Wrestling, Ring of Honor and other independent wrestling promotions. He is also known for his short stint in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) as Kaval. He is a one-time PWG World Champion, the inaugural ROH World Champion, the current MLW World Heavyweight Champion and a three-time NWA World Tag Team Champion, and has won a number of tournaments and other championships on the independent circuit, and was the winner of the second season of NXT in 2010. Silvestry has also worked extensively in Japan, most notably for New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he was a three-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, and Pro Wrestling Zero-One, where he was a one-time Zero-One International Junior Heavyweight and NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Champion. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Dragon Clutch'' (Grounded dragon sleeper) **''Ghetto Stomp'' / Warrior's Way (Diving double foot stomp) **''Ki Krusher'' / Ki Krusher '99 (Fisherman driver, sometimes from the second or top rope) **''Warrior's Wrath'' (Diving double foot stomp to a tree of woe hung opponent) *'Signature moves' **''Bite of the Dragon'' **''Dragon Wing'' (Double underhook suplex floated over into a double underhook submission hold) **''Final Four'' (Elevated cloverleaf) **Headbutt **''Ki Krusher '00'' / Krush Rush (Lifting leg hook front facelock slammed into the turnbuckles before dropping down into a fisherman driver) **''Iron Octopus'' (Headscissors armbar) **Knife-edged chop **Matrix **Mongolian chop **Multiple kick variations ***''Black Magic'' (Feint shining wizard transitioned into a reverse roundhouse) - Innovated ***Drop ***''Krush Kombo'' (Two shoot to the opponent's chest followed by a roundhouse to the head of a kneeling opponent) ***Rolling wheel ***Shoot ***Springboard jumping high ***''Tidal Crush'' (Cartwheel jumping high to a cornered opponent) ***''Tidal Wave'' (Springboard roundhouse) **Phoenix splash **''Powerdrive Elbow'' (Twisting elbow drop) **Rope-hung crucifix armbar **''Scorpion Fire'' (Rope-hung figure four necklock) *'Managers' **Julius Smokes **Hector Guerrero **LayCool **'Salina de la Renta' *'Nicknames' **"The Warrior" **'"The World Warrior"' **"The Voice Of God" *'Entrance themes' **'Independent circuit' ***'"Born in China"' by The Immortals ***"Electrok" by Wesley Design **'Ring of Honor' ***"Born in China" by The Immortals ***"The Realist Killaz" (Instrumental) by 2Pac Feat. 50 Cent (used as a member of The Rottweilers) **'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' ***"Born in China" by The Immortals **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling' ***"Omori" by Dale Oliver ***"Sex Sells" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Sports Entertainment Xtreme) ***"XXX Gonna Give It" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Triple X) ***"Low Ki/Senshi Theme" by Dale Oliver ***"The Anthem" by Jess Jamez & MVP (used as a member of The Beat Down Clan) ***"LAX" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas (used as a member of the Latin American X-change) **'World Wrestling Entertainment' ***"Not Enough for Me" by Jim Johnson ***"Exploding Helmets" by Jim Johnson Championships and accomplishments *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with American Dragon (1) and Xavier (1) **ECWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2007) **Super 8 Tournament (2001) *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Michael McGillicutty *'Future of Wrestling' **FOW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Future Wrestling Alliance' **FWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Impact Championship Wrestling' **ICW Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **Ted Petty Invitational (2006) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Super Indies Championship (1 time) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **JAPW Hall of Fame (2016) *'Jersey Championship Wrestling' **JCW Championship (1 time) **JCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mafia *'Long Island Wrestling Federation' **LIWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Major League Wrestling' **MLW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *'Midwest Championship Wrestling' **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Airborne *'Millennium Wrestling Federation' **MWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'Pro Wrestling Zero-One' **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Leonardo Spanky **NWA/UPW/Zero-One International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Premiere Wrestling Federation' **PWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 time) **Battle of Los Angeles (2008) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'26' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 *'Pro Wrestling World-1' **World-1 Openweight Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time) **ROH Championship Tournament (2002) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Christopher Daniels and Elix Skipper **TNA / IMPACT X Division Championship (5 times) **Feast or Fired (2007 – Pink Slip) *'USA Pro Wrestling' **USA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Xavier *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **''NXT'' (Season 2) *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrecking Ball Wrestling' **Match of the Year (2011) vs. Charlie Haas **Superstar of the Year (2011) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Most Underrated Wrestler (2010) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA Impact! Category:Alumni